Year 1: The Stone
by Shyannada141
Summary: Will come up with summary later.
1. Ch 1 THE LETTER

**Hello guys, I may change the title in the future I'm up for any suggests that you guys have because have none besides Year 1, also please leave a review telling me how you guys liked it and leave questions if you have any... They will be answered in each chapter, also please do not leave 'please update soon' or 'update' or 'update soon' I will get to the chapters when I can, but if its been two months since an update go ahead and message me to remind me to get work on the next chapter because I'll end up forgetting. Also I made Snape nice, but only around the Sakaki's also meaning in private.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Arc V they belong to their creators**

* * *

 _ **The letter**_

"Yuya, it's time to get up!"

Yuya groaned as he heard his older brother's voice called from downstairs, Yuya looked over at the alarm clock on his night stand and it read seven in the morning. He let out yawn as he got out of his bed and want over to his closet, he pulled out his bright orange t-shirt and his green pants that had four pockets in the front and two on the back before going to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done he want back to his room to put on his pendulum and socks before sliding down the pole in his room that lead to the kitchen, the pole was only there because he needed to keep his action skills for his entertainment duels up and also in case of way to get to downstairs quicker if there was a fire, he saw his mother was cooking breakfast which was his favorite pancakes. Yuya looked over at the table to see his older brother Yuu looking though one of his spell books, Yuu looked a lot like Yuya but taller, and his hair and eyes were a little darker and his hair more messy then Yuya's hair, Yuu was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, he even had a darker pendent that looked just Yuya's, also he was two years older then him meaning he was thirteen and Yuya was only eleven. Yuu was the first ever wizard in their family and he gotten at the age of eleven, Yuu was the special one in their family because he could use magic and was the first born, Yuya knew that Yuu couldn't use his magic outside of school until he was seventeen which made you a bit jealous because he was just a normal human who was still learning how to be an entertainer like their father who want missing a year ago...

Yuya sighed quietly before he seat down in his chair he usely seat at the kitchen table as Yuu was studying, two owls come though the only open window in the kitchen , one of them was Yuu's snow owl which he named Darken Snow, the other owl was a barn owl. Darken Snow dropped a few letters and a small box onto Yuu's lap before going to her cage to sleep, the barn owl landed in front of him dropping a yellowish envelope on his plate, it was had an 'H' seal on it with a lion, eagle, badger, and snake around it, he picked up and turned it around to to see emerald-green ink writing on the other side which read:

 ** _Mr. Yuya Sakaki_**

 ** _Kitchen_**

 ** _Miami City_**

 ** _Japan_**

Yuya's eyes widen in surprise before opening up to pull out two pieces of paper out of the envelope, at this moment his brother had finished reading his spell book and was drinking a glass cup of orange juice while watching Yuya read the letter, which he read out loud without realizing it:

 ** _HOGWARTS S SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 ** _HEADMASTER: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS, GRAND SORC.,_**

 ** _CHF. WARLOCK, SUPREME MUGWUMP, INTERNATIONAL CONFED. OF WIZARDS)_**

 ** _Dear Mr. Sakaki_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._**

 ** _Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later then July 31st._**

 ** _Yours Sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall,_**

 ** _Deputy Headmistress_**

As he finished his mother bring him into a tight bear hug, which made him squeak with surprise at being suddenly hugged by his mother.

"Congratulations on getting into Hogwarts little brother," Yuu smirked at him.

"I'm so proud of you two! If Yusho was still here he would be so proud of you two! This calls for same more pancakes!~" their mother sing happily and want back to the stove to make even more pancakes, Yusho was Yuu's and Yuya's father who had gone missing three and half years ago and hasn't been seen since then. The day he had disappeared was the day he was suppose to duel a man named Armstrong, but since then people called Yusho a coward and kids older then Yuya bullied him, but thankful his brother Yuu would beat up said bullies for messing with him. Yuu had also taken it upon himself to being the man of the family, he took care of You Show Duel School and won tournaments so they had enough money to live off of while he was at Hogwarts.

"We're going to have to go to England soon school starts next week, though I wonder why the letter is late... And I also have to go get my new books for this year or Snape will have my head if I don't study hard, I swear he doesn't like me for not being a pure blood in his house, just because I'm a mudblood," Yuu snorted with pure disgust. Yuu was put into Slytherin house by the Sorting Hat even though he wasn't a pure blood wizard, Yuu had told Yuya and their mother Yuko about how the Slytherins bullied him in his first year there but he taught them a lesson they wouldn't forget in his second year, Yuu also told them that wizards and witches didn't understand the ways of muggles nether.

"Don't say that Yuu, Severus is a very charming man once you get to know him, his very sweet when he took me and Yuya to Diagon Alley last year, and he was such a good dad to Yuya while we were there, he'd be a great father one day!~" their mother cheered happily while putting the food on the table.

"He still hates me though," Yuu scoffed as he grabbed same bacon and eggs before putting two pancakes on his plate, then he poured himself same milk.

"But he loves me though," Yuya smile happily as he put six pancakes on his plate with same bacon on the side and poured himself same orange juice.

"That's because your lovable Yuya," Yuu smiled at his younger brother, "it wouldn't surprise me if your in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, your very loyal, unafraid, brave and nerve sometimes, your not really wise or cunning so you won't be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Also mother I just found out I won ten thousand Galleons, seven thousand Sickels, and fifty Knuts from the wizard lottery so I can buy mine and Yuya's school books and new robes and get Yuya's first wand," Yuu announced loudly, "now I can give Mr. Weasley same money I burrowed last year to get same school supplies."

"That's wonderful news!" Yuko cheered as she put one thing of everything on her plate and a cup of coffee, Yuya finished eating his pancakes and was nibbling on the bacon as the doorbell ring. "Yuya, can you get the door sweetie?" she asked her younger son.

"Sure mom," Yuya finished his bacon off before dashing to the front door happily, once he opened the door to see his favorite person at the door which was Severus Snape and a teen that looked Yuu's age, he wore a pair of glasses on his face with a long red scarf around his neck with a blue and white striped shirt and wore dark blue jeans, his hair was two different types of gray.

"Hello Yuya, is your mother home?" Snape asked him with a soft smile, the teen with him rised an eyebrow at Snape's kindness towards Yuya.

"Yes she is, she's in the kitchen with Nii-san. Why don't join us Snape-san?" Yuya asked the older male.

"Yes that would be very kind of you, come on Mr. Abaka, also Yuya when term starts call me Professor Snape or Snape-sensei, I'll be one of your many teachers this year after all," Snape stated as he walked inside with the teen behind him.

"Yes sir," Yuya smiled happily as he lead them to the kitchen, once there his mother was cleaning the dishes while Yuu was reading one of his books he got last year.

"Greetings Yuu," said the teen with a smirk on his face, "I'm a bit disappointed that you didn't send me a letter and haven't told me that you had a sweet little brother," he grinned as he stared at Yuu, Yuu glared at him he didn't like the fact this bastard was hitting on his little brother just after he just meet him.

"We aren't friends Abaka! And stop trying to hitting on my brother you bastard!" Yuu snapped at him and give him a death glare.

"Touche," the teen grinned at him before sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Girls, girls, your both pretty, stop this petty argument and Nii-san I'm only eleven he can't do anything to me until I'm thirteen, so need to worry brother," Yuya said calmly as he sit back in his seat by his mothers.

"On to more important matters, Yuko, I have been put in charge of taking Yuya and Yuu to Diagon Alley by Albus Dumbledore to get their school supplies as well as Mr. Reiji Abaka here. They well be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until term starts, I already have rooms for them and I told Tom to watch them so they'll be taken care of when I go back to Hogwarts to get my classroom done before classes begin," Snape told their mother calmly as she finished cleaning the dishes.

"That sounds wonderful, Severus, now Yuu, don't you ever say that word in front of Yuya ever again his still a child and you should be setting an example for him, also don't be overly protective of him, he needs to do stuff on his own and let him make loads of new friends this year, Yuya make sure you don't drive Severus with your 'entertainment' okay?" she told them seriously.

"Yes mom!" Yuya smiled at his mother happily.

"I make no promises, but I'll try to watch what I say around Yuya carefully," Yuu sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Good," she give them a loving smile before turning to Snape, "please, protect my boys their all I have left of their father."

"I'll do my best Yuko, now boy's go get your things you'll want to bring with you before we head out, Mr. Abaka help Mr. Sakaki out with gathering his things, I'll be waiting for you all down her with Ms. Sakaki now go we'll be leaving as soon as your all set," Snape instructed them before starting a chat with Yuu's and Yuya's mother as the boy's want upstairs to get their things.

Yuya was behind Reiji and Yuu as they walking upstairs, Yuya was trying so hard not to laugh as his brother and Reiji argued like an old married couple and every now and then Reiji would tease his brother about his butt which always lead to an even madder Yuu. Yuya let out a giggle when he entered his room, his brother and Reiji would make the prefect pair if they could get past the teasing and arguing, Yuya took in a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm himself down a bit before going to his closet. He took out a red backpack with odd eyes pendulum dragon on it and tossed it on the bed, he took out same clothes and placed them on his bed before he want over to his desk to take out his deck and a tan box with a few items that were once his father's and put them in his backpack, after he done that he put his deck in a deck box before putting it in the backpack with the tan box, he then folded up his clothes and put them in bag, lastly he took a picture from under his pillow of his mother, father, older brother, and himself smiling happily along with a huge notebook and pens before putting them in his bag. Once he was done he seat on the bed and looked around the room.

"I'm going to miss this place," Yuya sighed as he stared out the window, he jumped when he heard a loud crash sounded from his brothers room, "YUU!" Yuya raced out the room towards his brothers room, he knocked on his brothers door once he reached it. "Nii-kun are you okay?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Yes, the T.V. just fall over so don't come in here there's a lot of glass everywhere and I don't want you to get hurt, Abaka is going to help me clean it up since he knocked over the T.V. in first place!" He glared at said teen who was grinning at Yuu.

"Its not my fault, your butt was distracting me~" Reiji smirked at him making him blush.

"STOP STARING AT MY ASS! Yuya, we'll be down stairs in a few, okay?" he told his little brother before glaring at Reiji for touching his butt. "STOP TOUCHING MY ASS!"

"Okay Nii-kun," Yuya let out a giggle before going back to his room, he took one last look around before putting the backpack on and sliding down the fire pole.

* * *

 _ **Shyannada141: That was fun**_

 _ **Yuu: To you**_

 _ **Yuya: *giggles* It was fun**_

 _ **Yuu: Yuya don't take her side!**_

 _ **Reiji: it was rather... *stares at Yuu's ass* interesting~**_

 _ **Yuu: *blushes* STOP LOOKING AT MY ASS!**_

 _ **Yuto: When do me and the other two idiots come in?**_

 _ **Yugo: I'M NOT AN IDIOT!**_

 _ **Yuri: I'm very offend by that statement**_

 _ **Shyannada141: Not until later chapters dears, and readers thanks for reading and here's same cookies!~**_

 _ **Yuya: Please don't forget to Review! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: the wand and the Banana

_**Me: Welcome back! Anyway here's last chapters comments!**_

Angel-of-Anime Mizumi: Poor Yuu, Reiji won't stop harrassing him.

Anyway, this is a pretty good start to your story. I can't wait for what comes next!  
Oh and here's your Blue Eyes White Dragon, they missed you very much.(I didn't know the gender and I wasn't going to call Blue Eyes an it.) Strawberry shortcake and frozen lemonade for everyone!XD

 _ **Me: Thanks! *hugs blue eyes* Guys there is Food!**_

 ** _Yuya: FOOD! *RUNS TO THE FOOD*_**

 ** _YUGO: YES!_**

 ** _Yuu: Thanks but no thanks_**

shyanon: Oh wow this story is really cute so far! I really like Yuu! I can't wait until Yugo,Yuto and Yuri are in the story!

 _ **Me: You'd be pleased to know that one of those characters appear in this chapter, and thanks!**_

RedNovaVince: I've got to say that was a pretty good introduction I wonder what adventures Yuya and Yuu will have at Hogwarts

 _ **ME: Glad you liked it! Now on with Chapter two!**_

After a few hours had passed by, they were now finally at the Leaky Cauldron, after they had arrived Snape told Yuya that he wasn't going to be nice around other students this year, which made Yuya feel very disappointed. Before Snape left he told Yuu to help Yuya get his stuff to his room along with Mr. Akaba known as Reiji which pissed off Yuya's brother a lot. After dropping off Yuya's things off and before Yuu left Yuya's room he gave him the key to his room and a bag of Wizarding money so he could buy his own things, he also told him to get Tom if needed something and to help him get into Diagon Alley. Yuu trusted his younger brother enough to do things on his own without him around it would be easy to make friends for him.

Yuya worried about Yuu sometimes because he had written to Yuya a few times while in Hogwarts for the past two years, the letters were full of sadness, anger, and hurt. Yuu had told Yuya in his letters that the houses and his house were very cruel to him because he was Mudblood and in Slytherin, though most of the teachers were kind, he had someone say there hasn't been one person who didn't go bad. Yuya knew for a fact his brother wouldn't go bad, and last year though the summer up till now his brother started acting weird, he stopped sending the letters to Yuya at one point, and his brother had been ignoring up until just last week.

Yuya didn't like it when his brother was being different from his usual self, he was worried that his brother would never go back to his normal self ever again. Yuya let out a sigh and left his room with his room key in his pocket and the bag of Wizarding money before heading downstairs to get Tom to help him get to Diagon Alley.

Yuya gave Tom a bow before leaving to the wand shop first, he was really excited at this point at getting his first wand ever since Yuu got his Yuya had always wanted one and now he can finally have a wand of his own! He wasn't paying any attention to were his was walking until he bumped into another person making them both fall down..

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to were I was going," Yuya let out a small nervous laugh getting up off ground. He looked at the person who he had bumped into, the person was obviously male and was order his age, he looked just like Yuya but his hair was blue and yellow, the blue part of his hair want behind his head will a bit of the blue hair want down his face. The boy had light blue eyes, he was also waring a jumpsuit.

"Its fine, I wasn't paying attention neither, my names Yugo! Yours?" Yugo asked him with a grin.

"My names Yuya Sakaki it's very nice to meet Yugo-kun, is this your first time going to Hogwarts as well?" Yuya asked him as the started walking together to the wand shop.

"Yes, I was very surprised to find out I was a wizard, I was rised in orphanage along side my childhood friend Rin, she's a year younger than me," as Yugo was talking Yuya felt sad for the boy. He had no parents at all, unlike Yuya who had his mother and father and older brother. That's when he got an idea.

"Yugo-kun, would you like to live with me and my mother and older brother? My mom just loves kids and animals, she would adopt you in a heart beat," Yuya stated happily. Yugo's eyes widen with surprise as Yuya told him this information.

"I may just take you up on that offer," he said with a gentle smile, "I'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until we go to Hogwarts, my room number is 357 on the third floor. See you later Yuya-chan!" Yugo run off down the street as they were soon in front of Ollivanders: Markers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C. Yuya blushed a bright red color as soon as Yugo called him chan.

"I'm not a girl!" He yelled after him as he walked into the shop, there was boxes everywhere same were white, same were brown, but most of them were black. The shop was dusty and the lighting was very dim it seemed very spooky in this shop.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sakaki, I was wondering when you'd come here for your first wand," said a soft voice from the back of the shop, a old man appeared from around one of the many shelves.

"Good afternoon Mr. Ollivander and yes I'm here to get my wand," Yuya smiled at the old man as he got closer to him.

"Yes, yes, now hold out your wand arm," he ordered and Yuya held out his right arm, he learned from his brother Yuu that your wand arm is the one you use the most. The measuring tape that was sitting on the only chair in the shop at the moment came to life and started to measure Yuya's arm and then it started to measure the rest of his body which made him giggle, "That would be enough." Mr. Ollivander told the measuring type as he had grabbed five boxes off the shelves. He pulled out the first wand and handed it to Yuya. "Usual wand made with Unicorn hair and Dragon heartstring, try it." Yuya gave it a wave and it destroyed two of the lamps. "No, no, definitely not."

"Sorry..." Yuya apologized putting the wand back in its box.

"Hmm, try this one out, dragon heartstring and willow," he give Yuya the next one and it blow up the windows, after about an hour of trying out wands, Mr. Ollivander handed Yuya a colorful wand that was red, green, blue, purple, and black. "Very rare combination between three different creatures, dragon heartstring, unicorn hair, phoenix tail fathers, and a tide bit of Maple and holly, 17 inches give it a wave," Yuya took in a deep breath and it sent out a firework display of many colors. "Wonderful! That will be 40 Galleons, and 3 knuts." Yuya paid Mr. Ollivander before leaving the shop...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuya was now back in the room he was staying in and was admiring his wands beauty, he had showed his brother his wand when they had run into each other at the book shop. Yuu was impressed at the wand and was surprised that Ollivander only wanted 40 Galleons for it, after he bought his and Yuya's books before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. Here he was now in his room staring at the new wand, that's when he heard knocking at his door.

"Come in!" He shouted as he put his wand away, the boy from early entered his room and seat down at one of the desk chairs in the room. "How did you know which room I was in?"

"I asked Tom, his a cool guy though he'd probably look better if he got a hair cut and got nicer clothes, anyway... Which house do you'll think you'll be in? I'd probably be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor," he spoke really fast as he grinned at Yuya happily.

"Same here, though my older brother is in Slytherin though his not pureblood," Yuya sighed getting up from the bed and pulling out his deck, "do you duel Yugo-kun?" He looked over at the other who was swinging on the chair he was in

"Kind of, I have a Synchro deck, my ace is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, my deck is up in my room. Who's your ace monster?" He asked Yuya getting up out of the chair and plopping himself down on the bed.

"I use a pendulum deck and my ace is Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, if I wanted to I could add fusions, Synchros, and XYZ's cards to it if I wanted to," Yuya told him before sitting down at the desk, "one day I want to be an entertainer duelist just like my father before he want missing a few years ago."

"Sorry to hear about your dad Yuya, hey let's be friends!" Yuya was a bit startled by Yugo suddenly shouting at him making him drop his cards. "Oops, sorry for startling you Yuya-chan."

"Its okay and stop calling me Yuya-chan! I am a guy! Not a _girl_ and never will be a girl! Also sure I'll be your friend!" He said at the Yugo, they chatted for hours on end until it was time for Yugo to go to his room to get same sleep. _I hope tomorrow will be just as exciting as today!_ Yuya thought happily to himself before drifting off to dream land.


	3. AN

For everyone who wants more, I'm sorry to brust a bubble but since hate has been hiting me so hard from the Yugioh arc v fandom I decided to stop writing completely for anything yugioh related until recently. But those stories will be only on my wattpad account, my account there is Flamesofanangelswings which is also my New fanfic account username. Right now I am working on stories that **_I_** want to write, I refuse to go back to writing things that people only see me writing.

Another thing, I will not listen to people who just hate for no real reason. If I don't get a character right don't leave a hateful comment or message just for that stupid reason, a character in a story can be altered just to fit any type of story if need be. I am not coming back to this account ever again. If you want to adopt any of my stories here on this account, just leave me a message on my new account and I will see if you are good enough writer to continue these stories. But my ocs will not be allowed to be used, you can use your own.


End file.
